Automotive lubricating oils are employed both for lubrication and as a vehicle which serve to protect the lubricated surfaces against such deleterious processes as rust and corrosion, and the deposition of varnish. An important means for inhibiting rust and corrosion involves the rapid neutralization of acidic products of oil and fuel oxidation by lubricating oil additives or combinations of additives.
The sulfates have been taught as high-foaming detergents for use in aqueous cleansing solutions, e.g., Weil et al, Journal of the American Oil Chemist Society 36, pages 241 (1959) and 34, page 516 (1957).
The use of sulfates or polyoxyalkylenated alcohols or polyoxyalkenylated phenols or the sulfate salts thereof is disclosed in copending Ser. No. 451,258, filed March 14, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,639.